The Fly & Heath Story
by KeJensen
Summary: This takes place a few weeks after Heath leaves for his new job in season two. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Fly & Heath

Chapter 1

Fly's POV

Reading an email tears startng to form in her eyes.

Amy walks in and sees her

"Fly" Amy asks curiously, Fly dowant answer

"Fly?" She says again putting her hand on Fly's shoulder

Fly not being able to hold back the tears any longer lets them go as she jumps up and runs out of the room and heads down to the beach to behind the sea pool to the rocks that she went to when she needed to hide or think or anything realy it was her secret place, there she starts to actuly cry.

She remembered the emailshe had just read, and kept seeing it each word etched into her brian

"Dear Fly,

This is really weird for me to write, but I know if I don't tell you it would be even weirder because your my best friend and I tell you everything. The thing is I met someone her name is Annabell and-"

That when Fly had left.

She had finaly stopped crying. But as she looks at a photo the tears threaten to spill over once more. It was the one of them by the water, she was on Heath's back smiling hugely, Anna had stolen Heath's camera and took the picture without them knowing till later it had been a moment where they had both been actuly happyand remebers back to that day so long ago it seems. She filled with all of the memories expesioly the first time Heath had kissed her on her 15th birthday and as she remebers a tear drops from her face onto her favorite photo and more began to fall.

She can't belive what had just happened he was Heath and now he wasn't sure they had never put a label on it but it didn't matter because HE was HERS and SHE was HIS, but now he wasn't he was Annabell's. The thought made her cry even harder.

She heard someone calling out her name but she didn't move, she didn't want to make a sound, she didn't want to be found. Didn't want to move, to even breath, all she wanted to do was sit there and look at the picture, were she had been so happy in, wishing for that feeling she had in that picture once again.

Chapter 2

A few hours later at dinner and Fly was still no where to be found.

Simmo was getting a bit curious as to where she had gone, so he asked Amy (Fly's Roommate). Amy froze knowing that she had run off to who knows where spluttered out "Ummm no idea" Simmo looked at her and then decided to drop it Fly was a big girl and could take care of her self as long as she was back bye curfu.

About an hour or two after dinner Amy was starting to get worried, it was almost curfu and Fly still haddnt come back.

At curfu Amy covered for Fly saying she was already in bed and Simmo hadn't seen her come in that she was already asleep.

The front door opened quietly and since everyone was already in bed no one knew that it had. Fly quietly relocked the door and headed upstairs and into her room hoping Amy was already asleep she was not so lucky, Amy was sitting up right in her bed arms crossed, but her arms unfloded and her hand went to her mouth when she saw Fly's apperence. Her eyes were really red and puffy, her cheecks stained with tears.

Fly ignored her and went and climbed into her bed silently turning away from Amy's gaze. She heard a whispear in the silence "Fly are you ok?" Flysqueezed her eyes shout and didnt answer she thought to herself of course she wasnt ok she had just lost her first love and most likly her best friend because how could she face him agian knowing he would never feel the wame way how could she stop herself from crying if he started talking about that girl she couldnt and she wouldnt so this time she started crying not because she lost her love but because she lost her best friend.

Chapter 3

Over the next few days Fly hadnt been herself sure she wasnt crying but she wasnt the same Fly they all knew and loved. It was like she had become a different person, she never laughed anymore or even smiled. She was only around for training, witch she trough herself into head first. The only other time they saw her was at dinner where she rearly talked, other then that none of them new where she went or why she was so upset.

Amy was starting to really get worried and didn't know what to do I mean its not like she disapears shes alwas back by dinner then she would go, but she was always back before curfu. Amy really wanted to know why she was so upset. Amy thought she had a special connection with Fly they where room mates and Fly had helped her out with a lot of stuff throughout the year. Amy knew she had to do something or they were all going to loss their friend and the Fly they all knew and loved for good.

Finaly after about a week Amy finaly had an idea. She figured if anyone could help Fly or get her to talk or even smile it would be her best friend Heath Carroll. She desided to call him upso she took out her mobile and diled the number. It rang a few times then Heath picked up (what Amy says will be in italics)

"Hello?"

_"Hey Heath how are you?" _

"Oh Hi Amy im fine is something wrong?"

_"well yah" _

" Well what is it?"

_" Um well...Fly's been acting really weird latly and wont talk to any of us unless its training, and she keeps disapearng none of us know where shes going, and the first night this all started she was late for curfu and came into the room with red puffy eyes and tear stains, and I figured if anyone could help,-"_

"IT would be me" Heath finished her sentence

_"Yah your her best friend and I know its a lot to ask but we all want our Fly back, please?"_

Heath was silent

_" Pleeeaaasssseeee Heath"_

"Um Amy I really dont know what help I would be she hasnt responded to any of my emials in the last week, but ya mabye i need to go she her cause this sounds serious and i need to fix this" he said thinking out loud

_"Really? Oh thank you Heath" _

"No problem I will be there tomarrow"

She hung up the phone throwing her fist in the air saying "YES!"

Chapter 4

It was the next day witch was saturday and it was around 7:30 in the morning, Fly and the kids had just finished training, and were walking back to the house, well the kids were Fly was walking to the board shed to wax her board for a morning surf.

In the house they heard a knock at the door and Amy went to anser it "HEATH!" she said with a giant smile.

He smiled back "Hi Amy".

"Um I think Fly's in the board shed" she said happily.

"Wow only been here for a minute and already being sent to work" he said with his normaly goofy smile and laugh.

"Sorry" Amy said

"ITs ok well I guess im off" he said with a smile and walked off towards the board shed and peared inside the small window where he saw Fly sitting there waxing her board he smiled to himself she was as beautiful as ever he thought. wow Amy was right she did look down her eyes werent all red and puffy but she deffinatly did not look like her normal happy bright self, well its now or never.

He walked into the shed un noticed till he said "Well, well, well Fly Watson I have only been gone a month or so and I already have kids calling me to come back didnt think I would be needed this much" he smilled his goofy laughing smile.

Fly's head shot straight up at the sound of his voice and she said in a really low wispear "Heath" She saw him standing there starring right out her with his goofy smile and she didn't know what to do. Hug him, hit him, yell at him, cry, or simlily run so she didn't have to face him.

Her eyes started to water so she decided she stodd up and bolted out the door before the tears started falling, she ran as fast as she could hooping he wouldnt see where she was going and follow her to the one place she knew no one could find her, her place the rocks behind the sea pool. What was he doing here did her say the kids called him oh im gonna kill them she thought as ran.

When she got there she crouched behind the rocks and wrapped her arms around herself to hold herself together because she feels as if shes about to break into a million peices and she just sits there her eyes spilling over as she heard Heath's voice calling her name but she stayed there because right now she cant face him, cant face her best friend and as much as she didn't want to adimit it the guy she loved, her first love.

Chapter 5

Running around calling out her name to no answer, he thinks to himself what in the world is going on why would she run away from him, sure he had not replyed to his emailies but he didn't think anything at the time. Amy was deffinatly right something was deffinatly wrong she wasnt the Fly he knew at all.

All of a sudden he stopped running, and a smile creeped onto his face he knew exactly where se was hidding he couldnt belive he didn't think of it earlier. He turned round and ran to where he knew she would be.

A few minutes later he was there at the sea pool and then he walked to the rocks behind it and yes she was there and he walked towards her, taking a deep beath dtermined to find out what was wrong.

Chapter 6

Fly's POV

She sits still hidding hoping and praying that he wont find her that she wont have to face him until shes ready to. Ready to face the guy that she loved but knew would never be hers like he was hers before but hen agian mabye he was never hers mabye she was never his. With that she held herself tighter so that she wouldnt break, break from all the pain she felt inside.

She knew shewould have to face him eventualy, i mean she couldnt stay away from him forever. She would have to go back evantulaly. But mabye just mabye she would get luckly and she could get into the house and to her room with out him seeing her and noticing her, but untill then she was going to sit there hold herself together and hide.

Heath's POV

He goes over to the rocks where he knows she will be. She had always gone there to think and sure enough she was there. He heard snifflies and went over to the rock she is behind. He was right as he walked around the rock he saw her, her arms wrapped around her legs witch were at her chest and her forehead was on her knees and she was crying.

"Fly" he said in a small but warm voice as he crouched down and tryed to put his hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't lift her head, this time she she shrugged his hand off and turned her whole body away from him. "What do you want Heath" she said in a horse voice her voice cracking on his name like it hurt her to say it.

Fly's POV (Heath's POV in italics)

As Heath put his hand on her shoulder again and says her name a second time in the same voice, she closes her eyes tighter closed trying to stop the tears that were alrady flowing down her face. She tightens the grib around herself before working up the courage to do what she knew she had to do.

She took a deep breath and stood up turning around to face him. His face was exactly how she remebered it, but she wasn't going to let that distract her and he looked at her shocked and said in a small voice "Oh Fly" trying to give her a hug. She retorts with as much anger as she can manage being in the fragile state she was in "What are you doing her". _Her words stung him for some reason like he was mad at her but he couldn't figure out why. _

_"What do you mean Fly, I came to see you" he told her._

"Ha" She said then continued "Since when did you start caring about seeing me"

_She had so much venium in her words that if you hadn't seen her face you would have never knew she had been cryingso much today, he had never seen her so upset or mad expecialy with him. _

Heath stepped back actuly hurt by the words and she regreted saying them but she couldnt change it now and she wasn't about to let it show on her face.

_What she had said had actuly hurt but he wasn't going to let it get to him. He stepped back so he was standing in front of her again and said "Fly just talk to me please tell me whats wrong, did I do something"_

She crossed her arms and snorted angialy and said "Why should I tell you anything, why should I even talk to you" her eyes start to water again but she blinked them away trying to keep her composer for as long as possible.

_"Fly please just talk to me, I mean i was called here on a job to do, do you know your roommate and the rest of them are worried sick about you Amy practialy begged me to come down here" he said trying to sound conincing if anything it made her more upset._

She snorted agian "Sorry to incovinence you" she said venium in her voice once again.

_"Fly you know thats not what I meant I was practicaly jumping at the chance to come see you" he said and she snorted again. "Fly please" he said as she was about to turn around again. He grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him._

She shrugged him offangraliy and started yelling "NO HEATH" her voice cracking again "no" she said in a smallier voice. _He was starting to get a bit irritated because he did not for the life of him understand why she was acting like this, why she was so mad at him._

_"FLY!" he said yelling back at her matching her tone._

She was shocked and it shown on her face if only for a few seconds and then finaly said "WHAT?" She yelled

_Finaly he thought, he was so relivedand it shown on his face "Good can I talk now withoutgetting my head bit off?" he said and she didn't answer so he continued "Can you please, please talk to me and tell me why you are acting like this, and why you look like you have been crying so much?"_

_A few minutes later Fly started to respond "Fine, I am upset ok happy now" she put her head down and sat again. He sta next to her and lifted her head to look at him he looked into her beautiful brown eyes and said "No, you still haven't told me why"_

_She pulls her head away and resumes the stance in witch he had found her and she said in a very small voice "I can't" _

_He puts his arm around her trying to comfort her but she shrugs it off and he says "please Fly, please i cant stand seeing you like this it kills me please"_

This was to much for her and she let out a long sigh and thought to herself well its now or never and said "ok it was that... that em-" she stopped talking feeling to embarresed, ashamebed, and sad to continue.

_Heat knew her to well and finaly but to and two together but it still didn't make complete sence to him and he finnished her senctence but questionalinly "my email?"_

_Her head nods a bit. and he continues "Can you tell me whats wrong with it took me like ten trys to write it, but what in there made you so upset" _

She looked up at him completly confused and finaly said "what part wouldnt me- wait you wrote that email ten times?"

_"Well yah and what part, I thought you would like the email?" he said sounded just as confused as she was. _

"How in the world would I like an email saying that you had found someone else" she said the words coming out without her being able to stop them and she put her head back down in her hidding her cheeks witch were must likly bright red.

He started to laugh a little witch made her even more confused and embarresed.

_He stops laughing and looks at her unable to keep the smile off his face and said " Did you even read the whole email Fly?" _

She looked up at him with confusion all over her fave and shook er head at him completly and utterly confused and said in a tone that matched her face "No, I stopped at, "The thing is I met someone and her name is Annabell and" and that sorta when i ran outside and came here" she said still completly confused by his reaction but still barley able to get out those words that were etched into her brain.

_He started to chuckly finay understanding why she was upset and said "Same old Fly never thinking things through you should have read the whole email" "Why, so I can hear more about Annabell" she said in the smallest voice she had used but still something else he couldnt put his fingure on in her voice. "No" he said with a small laugh and continued "So, you would know why i wrote that email in the first place"_

"Ok now im completly lost" she said in a voice that almost sounded like herself agian.

"Well" he said standing up and pulling her to her feet and continued "if you join me on the beach tonight I promise i will explain everything" She thinks for a minute unsure if she even wants to see him again but her curiosity gets the better of her "alright fine i will meet you there" she said.

_Heath had an enormus smile as he heard the words come out her mouth and actuly saw a smile cross her face if only for a second he smiles so big back and says "good I will see you on the beach at 7" _

"Ok" she said then continued "But, you only get one hour" "ok" he said his big goofy smile on his face she smiled once more making him smile even bigger. She walked away back to the house wanted to not look like this when she met him tonight.

_He smiled as she walked away and he starred after her unable to whip the grin off his face he final understood everything and in a few minutes he followed going to get ready for tonight._

Chapter 7

Heath' POV (Fly's POV in italics)

It was 6:59 and Heath was on the beach waiting for her to get there. Heath saw Fly coming out of the boarding house looking as beautiful as ever even if she was just in her normal shorts and a tank with her swimmers undernear.

_Fly walked down to the beach feeling nervous but determined not to cry, she had finaly cleaned herself up. As she got closer she could she him sitting on the bench looking at her, her favorite smile on his face that made her want to melt and she couldnt help but smile back but then went back to her serious face and walked to where he was and sat down beside him. _

_"So" she said as he continued to look at her with his smile and warm eyes that made her want to melt. _

"Well" he started as he stood up and held his hand out to her, she didn't take it but got up by herself "lets go for a walk, oh and by the way you look great" he said making her blush slightly but then she said "I dont see how im not dressed any diffrently tan i always am". He looked at her and smiled "and you always look great" she rolled her eyes.

They started walking down the beach together. "So" she says "talk"

"Well" he said

"well what" she said

he rolled his eyes then laughed a bit "Well I want to read you the whole letter"

_She sighed and her thoughts were screaming RUN! RUN NOW! you dont want to hear this you dont need to cry more._

_"Ok" she finaly said kicking some sand as they walked and stuffing her hands into her front shorts pockets and looked down._

They sat down in the sand the water lapping up against there feet

He started from the begining and took out a crummbled up sheet of paper

"Dear Fly,

This is really weird for me to write, but I know if I don't tell you it would be even weirder because your my best friend and I tell you everything. The thing is I met someone her name is Annabell"

he stopped when he looked up and saw a tear fall and he whipped it away then continued

"and I like her, but theres something stopping me from asking her out and I couldn't figure out what until a few days ago when i was ging through some old pictures of last year"

He looked up at her and then coninued

"You-" her head shot straight up and she spuluttered out "ME!, What?!" he looks at her then said "your sopposed to let me finish" her cheeks go bright red and she mutters "sorry".

So he continues "your most likley curious and a bit shocked now" he smirks and mutters "man was I right"

She shoulders him nearly knocking him over from where he was sitting next to her and says "HEY!" but giggles silightly. He laughs, smiles, and then continues...

"Well you miss Fly Watson is indeed is whats stopping me. See when I left we never realy discussed us, like what we were and the other thing is I cant ask her out becasue I may like her, but Im pretty sure" he takes a deep breath then continues "Im pretty sure Im in love with you Fly Watson" he looks up at her as he says it and her expression is completly in shock.

_Fly's thoughts are racing he loves me me he loves me she says it oveer and over again in her head he loves me HE LOVES ME! _

He continues " and I need to know if you love me to cause after figuring out I dont want anyone but you I cant live with the fear of not knowing if you love me back and yes I met Annabell but shes nothing and I mean nothing comparred to you, but it took me meeting her to figure out Im in love with you so please tell me if you feel the same Love, Heath"

He looked up at her an actualy he was kinda scared witch was very unusal for him. He looked at her. Fly was staring at him the glitsen in her eyes were sining with new tears, not saying anything, not even smiling even though she still looked beautiful with the sun setting.

_Her head was spinning she felt like she was melting inside she couldn't belive it she had been so stupid she loved him back she was his and he loved her back so he was deffinatly hers._

He was starting to get worried so he started to say "Fly im sor-" he was cut off by Fly jumping at him and kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck Heath being taken off guard feel backwards from where he was sitting wraping his arms around her as she lay on top of him them kissing in the sand.

He was shocked for a second after she had broke out of the kiss and wispeared "I love you to Heath" "Really" he asked them both getting up from the passiontion they where in and she smiled and said sweetly "Of course"

He picked her up around the waist and spun her around with the biggest smile on his face and she was laughing along with the biggest smile and then he kissed her.

After a moment or two they broke apart and Heath hugged her tight and she said with a slight laugh and giggle "Heath for futer refrence pleace don't start an email the way you did" she joked.

"Oh and how do you soppose i start an email" he said as they began to walk along the beach hand in hand.

"Well" she said with an inacent smile on her face "you might want to start with something like Dear Fly, I love you or your beautiful or something along the lines of that" she said with a teasing smile on her face and Heath laughed and said "Well miss Fly Watson you deffinatly are something" She took her hand out of his and stood in front of him hands on hips with a fake hurt expression on her face then laughs.

"Now" he said "since you are no longer crying or yelling at me I want to actuly say hello and I missed you" he says sitting down on the beach at the waters edge so the waves washed over his feet and Fly sat down next to him.

She smiles and says "I missed you to alot". Heath put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder and sighs. Heaths tilts his head in confusion and askes her whats wrong.

She replays "Well on one hand im as happy as can be but-"

"but what" Heath askes her

"But on the other hand I have no idea how im gonna be able to handle you leaving again" she says closing her eyes so she doesn't cry again and Heath lets out a sigh and says "I know I don't want to leave it was torture not seeing you, I missed you ever day, I missed everthing about you" she looks up at him and hes looking at her and he continues "your eyes your nose" he kisses her nose and she blushes "I missed your smile and in general I missed you everthing about you" he continued.

She blushed and then she asked "When do you have to go bacl?"

"Um well I have to go back by Tuesday" he answered and she sighed again then laughed a bit and Heath looked at her curiosly "Whats so funny?" he asked

"Well I just relized you might be going back but I no longer have to worrie about losing my best friend and the one I love" she says. He cracks a smile and says "I soppose your rightand that douples for me" he says and she says inasently "what me when would you ever have to worrie about me" He raises one eyebrow "I always worried about you a guy would have to be a complete and totaly idiot not to like you" "Well thank you" she says and kisses him.

Chapter 8

Fly's POV

They spent a few more hours on the beach then went inside.

They had a great time for the time they had together but Heath had to go back now.

They were hugging. "Im gonna miss you" Fly said in a small sad voice. "I know im going to miss you to, but I promise the first chance I get im coming to see you" Heath says and then kisses her, she kisses back then they hug and he gets in the car and drives off. Fly stands there watching him drive away, not noticing that this years intakes had come up behind her and had there hands on her. She leaned into te closest one letting the tears start to fall and they all circled around her engulfing her in a hug and she lets them letting them be strong for her when she knew at that moment he couldnt.

Chapter 9

Fly's POV

It had been about a month since Heath left and Fly has never been happier but at the same time never been sadder she was so happy they were together but she missed him so much and of course they texted, emailed, and talked ever day but it wasn't the same as actuly seeing him, but she was back she was her normaly Fly again and mabye even more then normal.

Saturday morning Fly was in the water, surfing as usaly. She was on this amazing wave when see hears a familier voice and she looks up to the beach were shes hoping its not just her mind placing trix on her but before she can find out she lost her balence and fell off.

She pops her head out of the water beathing in the air, just in time to hear that all to familliar voice yelling out "WOW THE GREAT FLY WATSON WHIPS-OUT!"

With a giant smile on her face her yells out his name "HEATH!" and paddels in as fast as she can. He runs to meet her as she runs out of the water towards him. He grabbed her into a gaint hug and kissed her, then hugged her tight "I missed you so much" he said. She repleyed "I missed you to and I only whiped-out because someone distracted me" and hit him playfully on the arm.

He laughed and said "sorry" in a cute and inacent voice then hugged her again spinning her around then kissed her for a few moments.

"Not that im complaining but what are you doing here?" Fly asked him as the walked back up to the house to put Fly's board away.

"Well" he said with the biggest smile.

"Well what" she asked curios now

"Well" he said again "My boss desided he didn't like the new office down there after all and he moved it back her so I'm back" he said and Fly practicaly tacked him to the ground in a hug. He cought her before they fell over she had the bigest smile he had ever seeen before.

"Really?" she asked after she had already hugged him

"Of course" he said

Then Fly kissed him like no one had ever kissed him before and Heath kissed back everything was perfect and thats the way it would stay.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later at dinner and Fly was still nowhere to be found.

Simmo was getting a bit curious as to where she had gone, so he asked Amy (Fly's Roommate). Amy froze knowing that she had run off to who knows where spluttered out "Ummm no idea" Simmo looked at her and then decided to drop it Fly was a big girl and could take care of herself as long as she was back by curfew.

About an hour or two after dinner Amy was starting to get worried, it was almost curfew and Fly still hadn't come back.

At curfew Amy covered for Fly saying she was already in bed and Simmo hadn't seen her come in that she was already asleep.

The front door opened quietly and since everyone was already in bed no one knew that it had. Fly quietly relocked the door and headed upstairs and into her room hoping Amy was already asleep she was not so lucky, Amy was sitting upright in her bed arms crossed, but her arms unfolded and her hand went to her mouth when she saw Fly's appearance. Her eyes were really red and puffy, her checks stained with tears.

Fly ignored her and went and climbed into her bed silently turning away from Amy's gaze. She heard a whisper in the silence "Fly are you ok?" Fly squeezed her eyes shout and didn't answer she thought to herself of course she wasn't ok she had just lost her first love and most likely her best friend because how could she face him again knowing he would never feel the way me way how could she stop herself from crying if he started talking about that girl she couldn't and she wouldn't so this time she started crying not because she lost her love but because she lost her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next few days Fly hadn't been herself sure she wasn't crying but she wasn't the same Fly they all knew and loved. It was like she had become a different person, she never laughed anymore or even smiled. She was only around for training, which she trough herself into head first. The only other time they saw her was at dinner where she rarely talked, other than that none of them new where she went or why she was so upset.

Amy was starting to really get worried and didn't know what to do I mean it's not like she disappears she's always back by dinner then she would go, but she was always back before curfew. Amy really wanted to know why she was so upset. Amy thought she had a special connection with Fly they were roommates and Fly had helped her out with a lot of stuff throughout the year. Amy knew she had to do something or they were all going to lose their friend and the Fly they all knew and loved for good.

Finally after about a week Amy had an idea. She figured if anyone could help Fly or get her to talk or even smile it would be her best friend Heath Carroll. She decided to call him up so she took out her mobile and dialed the number. It rang a few times then Heath picked up (what Amy says will be in italics)

"Hello?"

_"Hey Heath how are you?" _

"Oh Hi Amy I'm fine is something wrong?"

_"Well yah" _

"Well what is it?"

_" Um well...Fly's been acting really weird lately and won't talk to any of us unless its training, and she keeps disappearing none of us know where she's going, and the first night this all started she was late for curfew and came into the room with red puffy eyes and tear stains, and I figured if anyone could help,-"_

"IT would be me" Heath finished her sentence

_"Yah you're her best friend and I know it's a lot to ask but we all want our Fly back, please?"_

Heath was silent

"_Pleeeaaasssseeee Heath"_

"Um Amy I really don't know what help I would be she hasn't responded to any of my emails in the last week, but yah maybe I need to go she her cause this sounds serious and I need to fix this" he said thinking out loud

_"Really? Oh thank you Heath" _

"No problem I will be there tomorrow"

She hung up the phone throwing her fist in the air saying "YES!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next day which was Saturday and it was around 7:30 in the morning, Fly and the kids had just finished training, and were walking back to the house, well the kids were Fly was walking to the board shed to wax her board for a morning surf.

In the house they heard a knock at the door and Amy went to answer it "HEATH!" she said with a giant smile.

He smiled back "Hi Amy".

"Um I think Fly's in the board shed" she said happily.

"Wow only been here for a minute and already being sent to work" he said with his normally goofy smile and laugh.

"Sorry" Amy said

"ITs ok well I guess I'm off" he said with a smile and walked off towards the board shed and peered inside the small window where he saw Fly sitting there waxing her board he smiled to himself she was as beautiful as ever he thought. Wow Amy was right she did look down her eyes weren't all red and puffy but she defiantly did not look like her normal happy bright self, well it's now or never.

He walked into the shed UN noticed till he said "Well, well, well Fly Watson I have only been gone a month or so and I already have kids calling me to come back didn't think I would be needed this much" he smiled his goofy laughing smile.

Fly's head shot straight up at the sound of his voice and she said in a really low whisper "Heath" She saw him standing there staring right out her with his goofy smile and she didn't know what to do. Hug him, hit him, yell at him, cry, or simply run so she didn't have to face him.

Her eyes started to water so she decided she stood up and bolted out the door before the tears started falling, she ran as fast as she could hoping he wouldn't see where she was going and follow her to the one place she knew no one could find her, her place the rocks behind the sea pool. What was he doing here did her say the kids called him oh I'm going to kill them she thought as ran.

When she got there she crouched behind the rocks and wrapped her arms around herself to hold herself together because she feels as if she's about to break into a million pieces and she just sits there her eyes spilling over as she heard Heath's voice calling her name but she stayed there because now she can't face him, cant face her best friend and as much as she didn't want to admit it the guy she loved, her first love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Running around calling out her name to no answer, he thinks to himself what in the world is going on why she would run away from him, sure he had not replied to his emails but he didn't think anything at the time. Amy was defiantly right something was defiantly wrong she wasn't the Fly he knew at all.

All of a sudden he stopped running, and a smile crept onto his face he knew exactly where she was hiding he couldn't believe he didn't think of it earlier. He turned round and ran to where he knew she would be.

A few minutes later he was there at the sea pool and then he walked to the rocks behind it and yes she was there and he walked towards her, taking a deep breath determined to find out what was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fly's POV

She sits still hiding hoping and praying that he won't find her that she won't have to face him until she's ready to. Ready to face the guy that she loved but knew would never be hers like he was hers before but then again maybe he was never hers maybe she was never his. With that she held herself tighter so that she wouldn't break, break from all the pain she felt inside.

She knew she would have to face him eventually, I mean she couldn't stay away from him forever. She would have to go back eventually. But maybe just maybe she would get lucky and she could get into the house and to her room without him seeing her and noticing her, but until then she was going to sit there hold herself together and hide.

Heath's POV

He goes over to the rocks where he knows she will be. She had always gone there to think and sure enough she was there. He heard sniffles and went over to the rock she is behind. He was right as he walked around the rock he saw her, her arms wrapped around her legs witch were at her chest and her forehead was on her knees and she was crying.

"Fly" he said in a small but warm voice as he crouched down and tried to put his hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't lift her head, this time she shrugged his hand off and turned her whole body away from him. "What do you want Heath" she said in a hoarse voice her voice cracking on his name like it hurt her to say it.

Fly's POV (Heath's POV in italics)

As Heath put his hand on her shoulder again and says her name a second time in the same voice, she closes her eyes tighter closed trying to stop the tears that were already flowing down her face. She tightens the grip around herself before working up the courage to do what she knew she had to do.

She took a deep breath and stood up turning around to face him. His face was exactly how she remembered it, but she wasn't going to let that distract her and he looked at her shocked and said in a small voice "Oh Fly" trying to give her a hug. She retorts with as much anger as she can manage being in the fragile state she was in "What are you doing here". _Her words stung him for some reason like he was mad at her but he couldn't figure out why. _

_"What do you mean Fly, I came to see you" he told her._

"Ha" She said then continued "Since when did you start caring about seeing me"

_She had so much venom in her words that if you hadn't seen her face you would have never knew she had been crying so much today, he had never seen her so upset or mad especially with him. _

Heath stepped back actually hurt by the words and she regretted saying them but she couldn't change it now and she wasn't about to let it show on her face.

_What she had said had actually hurt but he wasn't going to let it get to him. He stepped back so he was standing in front of her again and said "Fly just talk to me please tell me what's wrong, did I do something"_

She crossed her arms and snorted angrily and said "Why should I tell you anything, why should I even talk to you" her eyes start to water again but she blinked them away trying to keep her composer for as long as possible.

_"Fly please just talk to me, I mean I was called here on a job to do, do you know your roommate and the rest of them are worried sick about you Amy practically begged me to come down here" he said trying to sound convincing if anything it made her more upset._

She snorted again "Sorry to inconvenience you" she said venom in her voice once again.

_"Fly you know that's not what I meant I was practically jumping at the chance to come see you" he said and she snorted again. "Fly please" he said as she was about to turn around again. He grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him._

She shrugged him off angrily and started yelling "NO HEATH" her voice cracking again "no" she said in a smaller voice. _He was starting to get a bit irritated because he did not for the life of him understand why she was acting like this, why she was so mad at him._

_"FLY!" he said yelling back at her matching her tone._

She was shocked and it shown on her face if only for a few seconds and then finally said "WHAT?" She yelled

_Finally he thought, he was so relived and it shown on his face "Good can I talk now without getting my head bit off?" he said and she didn't answer so he continued "Can you please, please talk to me and tell me why you are acting like this, and why you look like you have been crying so much?"_

_A few minutes later Fly started to respond "Fine, I am upset ok happy now" she put her head down and sat again. He sat next to her and lifted her head to look at him he looked into her beautiful brown eyes and said "No, you still haven't told me why"_

_She pulls her head away and resumes the stance in which he had found her and she said in a very small voice "I can't" _

_He puts his arm around her trying to comfort her but she shrugs it off and he says "please Fly, please I can't stand seeing you like this it kills me please"_

This was too much for her and she let out a long sigh and thought to herself well it's now or never and said "ok it was that... That em-" she stopped talking feeling to embarrassed, ashamed, and sad to continue.

_Heath knew her to well and finally but to and two together but it still didn't make complete sense to him and he finished her sentence but questing "my email?"_

_Her head nods a bit. and he continues "Can you tell me what's wrong with it took me like ten try's to write it, but what in there made you so upset" _

She looked up at him completely confused and finally said "what part wouldn't me- wait you wrote that email ten times?"

_"Well yah and what part, I thought you would like the email?" he said sounded just as confused as she was. _

"How in the world would I like an email saying that you had found someone else" she said the words coming out without her being able to stop them and she put her head back down in her hiding her cheeks witch were must likely bright red.

He started to laugh a little witch made her even more confused and embarrassed.

_He stops laughing and looks at her unable to keep the smile off his face and said "Did you even read the whole email Fly?" _

She looked up at him with confusion all over her face and shook err head at him completely and utterly confused and said in a tone that matched her face "No, I stopped at, "The thing is I met someone and her name is Annabel and" and that sort of when I ran outside and came here" she said still completely confused by his reaction but still barley able to get out those words that were etched into her brain.

_He started to chuckle finally understanding why she was upset and said "Same old Fly never thinking things through you should have read the whole email" "Why, so I can hear more about Annabel" she said in the smallest voice she had used but still something else he couldn't put his figure on in her voice. "No" he said with a small laugh and continued "So, you would know why i wrote that email in the first place"_

"Ok now I'm completely lost" she said in a voice that almost sounded like herself again.

"Well" he said standing up and pulling her to her feet and continued "if you join me on the beach tonight I promise I will explain everything" She thinks for a minute unsure if she even wants to see him again but her curiosity gets the better of her "alright fine I will meet you there" she said.

_Heath had an enormous smile as he heard the words come out her mouth and actually saw a smile cross her face if only for a second he smiles so big back and says "good I will see you on the beach at 7" _

"Ok" she said then continued "But, you only get one hour" "ok" he said his big goofy smile on his face she smiled once more making him smile even bigger. She walked away back to the house wanted to not look like this when she met him tonight.

_He smiled as she walked away and he starred after her unable to whip the grin off his face he final understood everything and in a few minutes he followed going to get ready for tonight._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Heath' POV (Fly's POV in italics)

It was 6:59 and Heath was on the beach waiting for her to get there. Heath saw Fly coming out of the boarding house looking as beautiful as ever even if she was just in her normal shorts and a tank with her swimmers under Neath.

_Fly walked down to the beach feeling nervous but determined not to cry, she had finally cleaned herself up. As she got closer she could she him sitting on the bench looking at her, her favorite smile on his face that made her want to melt and she couldn't help but smile back but then went back to her serious face and walked to where he was and sat down beside him. _

_"So" she said as he continued to look at her with his smile and warm eyes that made her want to melt. _

"Well" he started as he stood up and held his hand out to her, she didn't take it but got up by herself "let's go for a walk, oh and by the way you look great" he said making her blush slightly but then she said "I don't see how I'm not dressed any differently than I always am". He looked at her and smiled "and you always look great" she rolled her eyes.

They started walking down the beach together. "So" she says "talk"

"Well" he said

"Well what" she said

He rolled his eyes then laughed a bit "Well I want to read you the whole letter"

_She sighed and her thoughts were screaming RUN! RUN NOW! You don't want to hear this you don't need to cry more._

_"Ok" she finally said kicking some sand as they walked and stuffing her hands into her front shorts pockets and looked down._

They sat down in the sand the water lapping up against their feet

He started from the beginning and took out a crumbled up sheet of paper

"Dear Fly,

This is really weird for me to write, but I know if I don't tell you it would be even weirder because you're my best friend and I tell you everything. The thing is I met someone her name is Annabel"

He stopped when he looked up and saw a tear fall and he whipped it away then continued

"And I like her, but there's something stopping me from asking her out and I couldn't figure out what until a few days ago when I was going through some old pictures of last year"

He looked up at her and then continued

"You-" her head shot straight up and she spluttered out "ME! What?!" he looks at her then said "your supposed to let me finish" her cheeks go bright red and she mutters "sorry".

So he continues "you're most likely curious and a bit shocked now" he smirks and mutters "man was I right"

She shoulders him nearly knocking him over from where he was sitting next to her and says "HEY!" but giggles slightly. He laughs, smiles, and then continues...

"Well you miss Fly Watson is indeed is what's stopping me. See when I left we never really discussed us, like what we were and the other thing is I can't ask her out because I may like her, but I'm pretty sure" he takes a deep breath then continues "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you Fly Watson" he looks up at her as he says it and her expression is completely in shock.

_Fly's thoughts are racing he loves me he loves me she says it over and over again in her head he loves me HE LOVES ME! _

He continues " and I need to know if you love me to cause after figuring out I don't want anyone but you I can't live with the fear of not knowing if you love me back and yes I met Annabel but she's nothing and I mean nothing compared to you, but it took me meeting her to figure out I'm in love with you so please tell me if you feel the same Love, Heath"

He looked up at her an actually he was kind of scared witch was very unusual for him. He looked at her. Fly was staring at him the glisten in her eyes were shinning with new tears, not saying anything, not even smiling even though she still looked beautiful with the sun setting.

_Her head was spinning she felt like she was melting inside she couldn't believe it she had been so stupid she loved him back she was his and he loved her back so he was defiantly hers._

He was starting to get worried so he started to say "Fly I'm sor-" he was cut off by Fly jumping at him and kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck Heath being taken off guard feel backwards from where he was sitting wrapping his arms around her as she lay on top of him them kissing in the sand.

He was shocked for a second after she had broken out of the kiss and whispered "I love you to Heath" "Really" he asked them both getting up from the position they were in and she smiled and said sweetly "Of course"

He picked her up around the waist and spun her around with the biggest smile on his face and she was laughing along with the biggest smile and then he kissed her.

After a moment or two they broke apart and Heath hugged her tight and she said with a slight laugh and giggle "Heath for further reference please don't start an email the way you did" she joked.

"Oh and how do you suppose I start an email" he said as they began to walk along the beach hand in hand.

"Well" she said with an innocent smile on her face "you might want to start with something like Dear Fly, I love you or your beautiful or something along the lines of that" she said with a teasing smile on her face and Heath laughed and said "Well miss Fly Watson you defiantly are something" She took her hand out of his and stood in front of him hands on hips with a fake hurt expression on her face then laughs.

"Now" he said "since you are no longer crying or yelling at me I want to actually say hello and I missed you" he says sitting down on the beach at the water's edge so the waves washed over his feet and Fly sat down next to him.

She smiles and says "I missed you to a lot". Heath put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder and sighs. Heaths tilts his head in confusion and asks her what's wrong.

She replays "Well on one hand I'm as happy as can be but-"

"But what" Heath asks her

"But on the other hand I have no idea how I'm going to be able to handle you leaving again" she says closing her eyes so she doesn't cry again and Heath lets out a sigh and says "I know I don't want to leave it was torture not seeing you, I missed you ever day, I missed everything about you" she looks up at him and he's looking at her and he continues "your eyes your nose" he kisses her nose and she blushes "I missed your smile and in general I missed you everything about you" he continued.

She blushed and then she asked "When do you have to go back?"

"Um well I have to go back by Tuesday" he answered and she sighed again then laughed a bit and Heath looked at her curiously "What's so funny?" he asked

"Well I just realized you might be going back but I no longer have to worry about losing my best friend and the one I love" she says. He cracks a smile and says "I suppose your right and that doubles for me" he says and she says innocently "what me when would you ever have to worry about me" He raises one eyebrow "I always worried about you a guy would have to be a complete and totally idiot not to like you" "Well thank you" she says and kisses him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fly's POV

They spent a few more hours on the beach then went inside.

They had a great time for the time they had together but Heath had to go back now.

They were hugging. "I'm going to miss you" Fly said in a small sad voice. "I know I'm going to miss you to, but I promise the first chance I get I'm coming to see you" Heath says and then kisses her, she kisses back then they hug and he gets in the car and drives off. Fly stands there watching him drive away, not noticing that this year's intakes had come up behind her and had their hands on her. She leaned into the closest one letting the tears start to fall and they all circled around her engulfing her in a hug and she lets them letting them be strong for her when she knew at that moment he couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fly's POV

It had been about a month since Heath left and Fly has never been happier but at the same time never been sadder she was so happy they were together but she missed him so much and of course they texted, emailed, and talked ever day but it wasn't the same as actually seeing him, but she was back she was her normally Fly again and maybe even more than normal.

Saturday morning Fly was in the water, surfing as usually. She was on this amazing wave when she hears a familiar voice and she looks up to the beach were she's hoping it's not just her mind placing tricks on her but before she can find out she lost her balance and fell off.

She pops her head out of the water breathing in the air, just in time to hear that all too familiar voice yelling out "WOW THE GREAT FLY WATSON WHIPS-OUT!"

With a giant smile on her face her yells out his name "HEATH!" and paddles in as fast as she can. He runs to meet her as she runs out of the water towards him. He grabbed her into a giant hug and kissed her, then hugged her tight "I missed you so much" he said. She replayed "I missed you to and I only whipped-out because someone distracted me" and hit him playfully on the arm.

He laughed and said "sorry" in a cute and innocent voice then hugged her again spinning her around then kissed her for a few moments.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?" Fly asked him as they walked back up to the house to put Fly's board away.

"Well" he said with the biggest smile.

"Well what" she asked curios now

"Well" he said again "My boss decided he didn't like the new office down there after all and he moved it back her so I'm back" he said and Fly practically tacked him to the ground in a hug. He caught her before they fell over she had the biggest smile he had ever seen before.

"Really?" she asked after she had already hugged him

"Of course" he said

Then Fly kissed him like no one had ever kissed him before and Heath kissed back everything was perfect and that's the way it would stay.

The End.


End file.
